The present invention relates to a switch structure with multiple usages, and more particularly to a switch structure in which the engaging seat is easily firmly engaged with the main body without using any screw or rivet. The rotary switch can be freely switched left or right so as to save power. The central shaft of the rotary switch is integrally formed without parts and can be easily manufactured and assembled so that the manufacturing labor, time and cost are reduced. A third conductive wire can be easily inserted into the switch structure so as to change the switch structure with two sets of wires into one with three sets of wires for multiple usages.
A conventional three-stage switch structure is circularly switched from an off position through a maximum position to a minimum position in order to adjust the input voltage. After such switch structure is switched on, a maximum current is permitted to flow through the switch, and then a minimum current is permitted to flow therethrough. Therefore, when it is desired to adjust the input voltage to the minimum value, two stages of operation is necessary prior to completion of the adjustment. This is inconvenient to the user and leads to waste of power. In addition, the voltage dropping diode of the switch is externally connected to the conductive wires of the conductive plates in a complicated manner. For solving the above problems, Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 83208198 provides an improved switch structure which eliminates some drawbacks of the conventional switch structure. However, some shortcomings still exist in the improved switch structure as follows:
1. The base and upper cover of such switch are associated with each other by a screw in a relatively troublesome and time-costing manner. PA1 2. Such switch can be only circularly clockwisely switched from an off position through a maximum position to a minimum position and then back to the off position. The counterclockwise rotation of the switch is idle without the function of voltage adjustment. For example, in case the current position of the switch is "maximum" and it is desired to shut off the power, the user must first rotate the switch to the position "minimum" and then to the position "off". There is no way to directly adjust the voltage from "maximum" to "off". Therefore, it is inconvenient to operate such switch and the power consumption is relatively great. PA1 3. The rotary switch of such switch structure is assembled with the driving plates, spring, shaft post and conductive seat in a complicated and troublesome manner. Therefore, the manufacturing labor, time and cost are increased. PA1 4. Such switch only serves as one with two sets of conductive wires with which an input and an output conductive plates are connected. A third wire cannot be added to such switch so that the application of such switch is limited. PA1 5. The input and output conductive plates and the contacts of such switch are totally different from each other in structure so that the labor, time and cost for manufacturing the mold and the switch are ineconomically increased.